O Brother, Where Art Thou?
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: Ichiru gets kidnapped, and ends up being scarred by what he is put through. How will he ever be able to get over it? Warnings: yaoi, rape, kidnapping, language, and twincest. Rating: M For obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my best friend and twin. This is for our Twin-day, my gift to her. :3 Because she is very important to me. There is yaoi and twincest involved, don't like, don't read. Okay?

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, kidnapping, language, and twincest. (What can I say? I had a dark idea and I ran with it.)

Ever since Shizuka Hio had been mysteriously killed, her poor human ward- Ichiru Kiryu- had been feeling lonely. Since her death, he had been staying with Kaien Cross, the strangely feminine man that ran Cross Academy. He kind of scared the poor boy sometimes with his utter cheerfulness.

The worst part about staying there though? Yuki Cross and his identical twin brother Zero. It seemed to him that the two liked each other but neither of them ever seemed to say anything to the other about their feelings. It was rather irritating, almost as if there was a constant sexual tension in the air that no one mentioned.

On this particular night, Ichiru had gotten very frustrated because his twin was being a stuck up asshole, though he'd never say that out loud. So to get away from Zero, he left and went for a walk. Little did he know, someone had been waiting for him.

The young silverette walked to the fountain in the clearing of the school grounds and was looking into the fountain when something- or rather, _someone_ \- hit him over the head, knocking him out.

Some time later, he came to. Despite opening his eyes, it remained dark in the room. Although it did not seem like he had something covering his eyes. Using some of his training- both from Shizuka and Yagari- he tried to use his other senses to assess his surroundings.

He tried to move his hands and only then did he realize that his hands and feet were spread out and tied to something. He didn't seem to be standing and whatever he was on was soft.

'Must be a bed,' he thought to himself. But why on Earth would he be tied to a bed? Had some crazy ass sex traffickers taken him and tied him up? A million thoughts flashed through his mind, and he tried desperately to remain calm.

He sniffed the air and it smelled musty, like mildew and moisture, and cement. A basement maybe?

He didn't hear anything in the room, but distantly, he thought he heard foot steps above him. 'It must be a basement,' he agreed with his earlier thought.

Then he heard a light creaking like a door opening, and someone padding down what he was assuming the stairs. When the padding stopped, a dull light flooded the room making him temporarily blind.

"Ah, I see you are awake, young Ichiru," said a voice that felt familiar.

When his vision cleared, he looked to where the voice had come from. It was Asato Ichijo, the head of the Senate, who was commonly known as "Ichio".

"Ichio," Ichiru practically spat the man's name out like a nasty taste in his mouth. "Where am I and why am I here?" He glared.

"Well, my dear new pet... Shizuka had you for a long time, and I am sure she gave you her blood. So I plan to devour you. But first, I want to have some fun with you."

The way that he said the word "fun" made Ichiru shudder. The blond man grinned when he noticed and walked over to the bed. It was then that Ichiru realized that Ichio was only wearing a robe.

He undid the tie on the robe and it fell open, showing that the man was turned on. Ichiru had been right about the 'crazy' part. And this was just as bad as being taken by sex traffickers. The poor silverette was still a virgin for crying out loud, and he sure as hell didn't want this asshole to be the one to take that from him.

Ichio climbed onto the bed and reached for the boy's pants, which he then literally ripped in half to take them off. Then he did the same with the boy's boxers and T-shirt.

He then nestled himself between Ichiru's legs, and reached out to caress the pale flesh of the boy's average sized penis. Ichiru shuddered in disgust at being touched by this freak and tried to get away, to no avail due to his restraints.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Ichiru shouted at him. He hoped that maybe if he yelled loud enough someone else in the house would come to see what was going on.

"Scream all that you want, little Ichiru. No one will hear you. I am the only one here," His evil-looking grin returned.

That worried Ichiru. He silently hoped that maybe, just maybe Zero had noticed he was gone and would find him. He knew how protective his twin was of him, even though it made him mad.

There was a stand next to the bed that Ichio reached over to and grabbed a square package- a condom which he immediately put on- and a small tube. He couldn't tell what it was until Ichio squeezed it into his hand and began rubbing it all over his erection-lubricant. What came next, Ichiru closed his eyes for and pretended it was happening.

The pain of his first time was excrutiating, it did not make it any better that Ichio was rough with him, pulling out and shoving in hard. He was sure he was bleeding, in fact he knew he was because he could smell it. After a few minutes, he blacked out because of the pain.

Hours later, Ichiru came to only at hearing a lot of banging upstairs, he wasn't sure what it was.

The lights in the basement had been turned off again, probably whenever Ichio had finally left. His neck was wet, and he vaguely remebered the blond bastard of the Senate drinking from him. Must be blood then, or slobber from Ichio. His entire body was aching from the pain he had been put through.

The creaking he had heard before when the door had opened, sounded again. And he immediately became worried that Ichio was coming back for more.

However, the steps that fell on the wooden stairs weren't as loud, and were more frantic. When the lights flooded into the room, he gasped.

"Zero!" He shouted his twin's name in relief, but then worry filled him. His twin's clothes were covered in blood.

"Ichiru..." Zero said and rushed to the side of the bed. "I am so glad that I found you. Are you okay?"

He nodded and instantly regretted it because his head then hurt, like he was hung over. "I will be... But you're... covered in blood..."

"It is not mine. Its that bastard's from the Senate. I made him pay for taking you..." Zero pulled out a knife and began to cut off Ichiru's bonds.

"You killed him...?" Ichiru both hoped he had and he hadn't.

Once he was free, Zero put it away and pulled off his bloodied jacket. "I was going to... But I did not want to be hunted by the Senate for that. But I did beat him to within an inch of his miserable life. He'll heal, though."

Zero helped his twin put on the long, bloody coat and buttoned it for him. "Ichiru, I am sorry about this happening to you... I will not let anyone hurt you again."

He carried his sore brother upstairs and through the small cabin looking building. Ichiru saw Ichio laying unconcious on the living room floor, with blood splattered on the furniture and walls.

About two hours later, Ichiru and Zero were back at Cross Academy. Kaien was nursing Ichiru while Zero had gone to speak to Kaname Kuran about what Ichiru had been put through. He told him everything that Ichiru had told him, including the rape.

Kaname Kuran sighed and nodded. "Well I am sorry about what happened to your brother, Zero. And as a pureblood, I will personally see to my own personal form of punishment for him. If there is anything that your brother needs, please let me know... And I am sure he might be a bit scarred after his exerience... If he needs therapy... I will pay for that as well." He said softly.

Zero simply nodded and turned to leave. He quickly returned to his twin's side. Ichiru was sleeping and Kaien and Yuki were watching over him.

"How is he?" Zero asked quietly. He was very worried that his twin would never be the same.

"Yuki, can you please go get some more blankets?" Kaien asked, and Yuki knew he wanted to speak to Zero alone.

She left quietly.

"Zero... When he was... raped... Ichio did not prepare him at all, he was a virgin, and it looks as though he tore him some. But because of the blood Shizuka gave him, he is healing well enough. It will almost be as though it never happened physically... But mentally... I am unsure. He kept crying when you were gone... It may take a while before he can return to normal..." He said softly.

Zero sighed. "I can't believe I let this happen. Its all my fault." He muttered.

"You can not blame yourself for Ichio being a psychopath..." Kaien replied in his fatherly voice.

"Can I be alone with my brother now, please?" Zero asked.

Kaien nodded. Yuki brought the extra blankets in and handed them to Zero. "Thank you, Yuki..."

"I'm sorry, Zero. That this happened." She said in response then she and Kaien left.

Zero placed the blankets over his twin, and sat by the edge of the bed all night while Ichiru slept.

 _One Month Later_

Ichiru had been spending all of his time trying to get his mind back to normal. The problem with that was that every time he tried to sleep, the memories resurfaced.

Kaname Kuran had offered to get him a therapist, which he had refused. And Zero had tried many a time to get him to talk about it, saying it would help. But he only wished he could forget it.

But how? How could one simply forget something so traumatic. He was afraid that he would never be able to be "normal" again.

Zero and he had been spending a lot of time together, mostly it was Zero trying to coddle him. And he had began feeling these strange feelings for his twin. When he was young, Zero had been the most important person to him for the longest time. But then he had began to resent him because Ichiru was always sick and Zero was always healthy. His parents did not even want him because they knew he'd never be a hunter like them.

Then Shizuka had taken him with her and he had not had to think of his twin. Now though? These strange feelings wouldn't stop coming up.

There was a bathroom attached to Ichiru's room. One night, Zero thought Ichiru to be asleep so he went to shower. Because he thought his twin was asleep, Zero came into the room bare ass naked after his shower to dress. Ichiru had watched every move Zero had made. He watched as glistening drops of water fell down his twin's tight, muscled body. And what had happened? Ichiru's body heated up and he felt a tightness between his legs.

He had rolled away from looking at his twin and noticed he had an erection. He was hard for his brother? What the hell was wrong with him?

He had later asked Kaien if there might be something wrong with his mind because of what happened to him that might have caused him to get a hard on for his own brother. Kaien had told him that he doubted that was the case, and that it might actually be a good thing because it might mean he was getting over what happened to him.

The feminine man had also added that it didn't matter if he felt that way for Zero anyway, because they were twins. And it was common for twins to experiment and even to fall in love. Especially when they had been separated for so long.

After that night, Ichiru had often found himself having wet dreams about his twin.

Ichiru was currently sitting in a chair in his bedroom at Kaien's, it finally no longer hurt to sit down. That was a good thing. For the first week and a half he couldn't sit at all. Until a week ago it still hurt vaguely when he sat. He must have finally healed.

He glanced at the bedside table. His alarm clock said that it was 2:30am. He had woken up about an hour ago from another dream of his twin.

He sighed. He still had a boner from the dream, and his body was tense. He knew the only way he was going to get back to sleep was to masturbate, which he hated doing.

He stood up from his chair and climbed into his bed. Laying on his back, he shoved his hand down his pants and began to caress his soft, pale skin. He slipped his eyes shut and imagined that his brother was the one touching him. He slowly began to moan.

In the next room, Zero heard the moaning from his twin's room. Thinking Ichiru was having a nightmare, he quickly got up and went into the younger's room. He flipped on the light and was about to walk over to wake him up when he realized what was going on.

His eyes widened. His younger twin was half naked, hand in his pants, and moaning 'Ah~ Zero~' as he touched himself.

Ichiru's closed eyes flew open when his light came on. He froze when he saw that the one he was imagining was standing in front of him.

"Z-Zero... I c-can explain..." He stuttered.

A million things were running through Zero's head. "Ichiru..." He said at first. Then he felt as though his body were moving on its own.

He had had many dreams about making love to Ichiru since he had seen how the boy had grown up. This must be another one, right? Surely it was not really happening. So it wouldn't matter if he made love to his twin.

He moved over to the bed and climbed onto the bed next to Ichiru. He leaned down and kissed him deeply. He then reached down and slipped his hand into the boy's pants and squeezed the boy's cock.

Ichiru moaned, he couldn't believe what was happening. "Zero~" He moaned against his brother's lip.

"Say it again," Zero said looking down at him. He began to slowly stroke him and Ichiru twitched in his hand.

"Zerooooo~!" He moaned out loudly.

Ichiru spent the next three hours in pure bliss, as his twin made sweet, and gentle, love to him. Then Zero settled into bed with his arms around Ichiru, who cuddled into his chest.

"I love you, Ichiru." He said, still thinking it was just a dream so it couldn't hurt anything.

"I love you too, Zero." He mumbled back and fell asleep.

The next morning, when the alarm clock blared like someone screaming bloody murder, Zero shot up in bed. He thought he was in his own room, until he realized three things.

One- he never set an alarm clock. Two- he was naked. Three- Ichiru was in bed next to him, and was also naked.

He hit the alarm clock to turn it off and looked down at his twin.

"So last night wasn't a dream," he muttered to himself.

Next to him, Ichiru snuggled closer to him and grunted softly. "No, it wasn't. But it felt way better than every dream I have had of you."

"You've dreamt of me before...?" Zero asked in disbelief.

Ichiru nodded. "Zero... Please promise me that every time we make love it will be like that."

"I can't." He responded and settled back in next to him. Zero felt his twin sigh in disappointment. "Because..." He went on. "It will get better every time."

Ichiru smiled and went back to sleep, still tired from their first night together. And then he had sweet dreams of his handsome twin.

 _The End_

Well? I hope that you enjoyed, and sorry that it is a bit twisted. If there are any errors, I did a very quick edit. So I apologize. Rate and Review? And this is only a oneshot, but I may eventaully write a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this is not actually an update. I am just posting this chapter as a courtesy to those following my stories. I am going to be transferring all of my stories here onto Wattpad because it is easier for me to update on there since I can do so on mobile which is a lot harder on here. If you want to continue following this story, my username on Wattpad is JessykaTakimori.

Thank you for being a fan of my works.

\- dei-deifangirl13


End file.
